Recent circuit design techniques contemplate the extensive use of miniature electrical and semiconductor components or modules which are readily machine insertable or bondable to circuit boards, substrates or other support structures. Many diverse combinations of various types of semiconductor devices and passive circuit elements have been packaged in small plastic cases or boxes known as DIP's (Dual In-Line Packages). Examples of methods and apparatus for assembling dual in-line packages are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,003,125 and 4,012,835, both issued to C. W. Wallick, wherein small boxed circuit modules are terminated by advancing opposed blanks of lead frames of terminals toward and onto metallized pads formed along opposed outer sides of the modules. The terminals are soldered to the pads to interconnect the terminals with the circuit elements within the modules. The dual in-line packages may be machine assembled on a support structure such as a circuit board, and then mass soldered using wave soldering facilities.
However, there is still a need to provide small packaged passive electrical devices such as resistors or capacitors which are readily susceptible to machine assembly into or onto circuit boards. One of the problem areas in the design of such devices resides in providing suitable methods for connecting or bonding terminal leads to the passive circuit elements contained within small boxes or cases constructed of plastic insulating material. Other problems also exist such as providing methods that minimize the number of assembly operations required to produce the packaged electrical devices. These assembly methods should also insure that the terminal leads are held in firm engagement with the circuit elements during the bondings of the terminals of the circuit elements to avoid introduction of added resistance at the bonding sites.